Vampires Suck!
by Druzilla
Summary: Sequle to 'Things change, People change'. A year later, everbody are getting along and everything is just peachy.22.11.2002 one parter


Title: Vampires suck!  
By: CrazyDru (Fanny)  
Rating: G-PG  
Couples: C/A, B/F, W/O, X/Anya, J/G, S/J & D/Seth  
Summary: This is a sequel to 'Things change, people change'. This fic happens a year later and Cordy and Angel are married. They have been going once a week or often to dinner in Sunnydale. They all come better friends after that bump in a year ago. Everybody's happy with who their partner is.  
Author's note: Faith never went bad. She never killed Alan finch, Instead he told them everything. Buffy's mom is not dead. Faith & Buffy are both in good, well paying jobs. I am a B/A fan, It just doesn't fit into this fic and I'm not a hardcore B/A fan, at least not in fanfic.  
------  
"Angel!!! Hurry up or we're going to be late for the dinner. I'm supposed to cook, so we have to be there before the others come. What are you doing there?" Cordy yelled at her husband,  
  
"I'm ready. Why are you in a hurry again?" Angel asks his wife, while he walks down the stares off the Hyperion,  
  
"Angel!!! Are you deaf or something? I'm supposed to cook tonight. This is only the second time I cook." Cordy said as she smoothed out her skirt,  
  
"Yeah, we all know what happened last time." Angel said, the memory was still painful. But since then Cordy had been taking classes at how to cook without giving everyone food poisoning.  
  
"Hey! That was an accident, how was I supposed to know you shouldn't put that much…." Cordy and Angels bickering was interrupted by Dawn, who had been staying with them for a week or since the last dinner-thingy,  
  
"We really are going to be late if you two don't stop flirting with each other. And I wanna get home, I miss my boyfriend."  
  
"You have a boy? Since when? Dose everybody but us know?" Cordy asked, as they went towards the car,  
  
"Well, since last month. His name is Seth and he's a cutey…and NO, he's not a vampire." Dawn added, she knew what they both were going to ask,  
  
"We weren't going to say that!" The couple said in unison, Dawn looks at them when she's stepping into the car,  
  
"You so were going to say that. Just because I'm a Summers, doesn't mean I dig the undead. Okay, that didn't come right out." Cordy & Angel sit into the car,  
  
"…And just because I'm a Summers doesn't mean I drive like my sister." Then they speed off to Sunny D.  
------------  
WEDNESDAY,17:30  
  
"Okay, maybe I do drive like my sister a little but don't tell her that. She'll never let me hear the end off it." Dawn said as they got out of the car, Cordy & Angel supporting each other and trying not to throw up right there,  
  
"Yeah, let me know. She was a little pissed at us for not telling her Angel was human." Cordy said as they neared the door to Buffy & Faiths flat, they ring the doorbell.  
  
Faith comes to the door in jeans and a T-shirt that says "Vampires suck!". Cordy, Angel and Dawn just look at Faith with weird expressions on their faces,  
  
"What? I saw it in a shop and thought it was funny. B thinks so too. But I don't know 'bout Spike, he hasn't seen it yet." Faith moves from the door so the others can come in. Buffy was watching TV, she stands up and turns of the TV, she was wearing a skirt and a colourful tank top,  
  
"Hi, Cordy. We should get started. Faith!" Buffy said to Cordy and then called to her girlfriend to get her to help them, Cordy was going to do most of the food but Buffy & Faith were going to help, just to prevent disaster,  
--------------------  
  
18:30  
  
"I thought you said…" Angel and the others hear the half-screams from the kitchen, where obviously something went wrong, then a second later Cordy comes out of the kitchen,  
  
"What happened, honey?" Angel asked his wife, she sits down next to him on the sofa,  
  
"Well, I thought Faith said pepper and used it on the thingy we were prepairing but…"  
  
"What did she ask for?" Angel asked Cordy,  
  
"I was just going to tell you. Pepper…mint. But it sounds almost the same. Pepper, peppermint. Right?" Cordy asked Angel just as Buffy came downstairs from the bathroom and Faith from the kitchen,  
  
"What happened? I could hear the screams upstairs. Something demony or something?" Buffy asked the wife of her ex/friend and her girlfriend,  
  
"No, just that faith said peppermint and Cordy thought Faith said pepper. Nothing demony, but hey Cordy aren't you half-demon?" Anya asked, her manners were much better now than in high school,  
  
"Yeah, so?" Cordy asked and looked at Anya,  
  
"Well, then it was half-demony." Anya says and smiles at her husband, everybody laughs but Cordy and Angel stops laughing when he sees Cordy shoot daggers at him with her eyes,  
  
"Watch it, buddy. I'm the one with the demon half. You're the human." Cordy says a little cold, she didn't like to be reminded of her demony half,  
  
"Chill, Cordy. It's still funny. There's nothing wrong with being a demon or a half-demon." Spike said, him & Jewel had just returned from a patrol,  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
19:30  
  
Everybody was at Buffy & Faith's place now. Some were watching TV, others talking, Joyce and Buffy were in the kitchen and of course Giles was reading something he had arrived with.  
  
"I don't get it. What does it mean?" Anya asks Spike and Faith,  
  
"Vampires…Suck. Vampires suck blood but they also suck." Faith said, Spike was craking up again,  
  
"Stop!! You're killing me." Spike says, laughing so hard that he almost falls down but sits down into a chair,  
  
"Spike, you're already dead." Dawn says, she goes to the door and greets her boyfriend,  
  
"Oh, yeah. Forgot that, I'm spending wayyyy to much time with you alive-people. Then stop, your killing again." Spike says and continues to laugh,  
  
"Dinners ready!!" Buffy calls, everybody stands up and go to the dining room to sit down and start to eat.  
  
~ THE END! ~  
21.11.2002  
  
Hope ya liked it, please R&R or E-mail me and tell me what you thought of my story. Please!!!!!  
~CrazyDru, Iceland 


End file.
